internetcomorecursoinformativofandomcom-20200215-history
Newly changed articles
Ventajas del USO de internet Entre las Ventajas Que Tiene el BSG de internet, sí mencionan Las following: - El USO of this tool Estimula el BSG de Nuevas Formas de Aprendizaje - Es Un Medio de Interacción, es Decir, es Posible Aprender de Other. - Estimula el Desarrollo de Destrezas Sociales y cognitivas. - La Información Puede Ser Encontrada las 24 hrs. Del dia y los 365 dias del Año. - Estimula el Trabajo en Equipo, la Colaboración y la Comunicación. - En los muchas Páginas, La Información SE ENCUENTRA de for ma Ordenada, mostrando en solitario Lo Que NECESITA el alumno. - Si Hablamos de Ventajas en general , Podemos mencionar el USO de internet para Mirar Televisión. - Interacción MEDIANTE EL USO de paginas de como Facebook, Myspace, Hotmail, Entre Otras. - Descarga de Películas, Música, Imágenes, Programas, Entre Otros. -mejorar la Capacidad de comprender y evaluar La Información. - Entretenerse Jugando a Juegos Educativos. Desventajas del USO de internet Entre las desventajas Que Tiene el BSG de internet sí mencionan: -. No es Posible Estar Seguro De Que La Información del mar de Calidad . - La Metodología Que No Puede del mar La Mejor, inmadura del hasta SIENDO - EXISTE Una Carencia de Respaldos (des Hecho, Testimonio Que diga Que La Información es altos de confiabilidad) - Al USAR ESTA tool en sí no está Expuesto a different paginas web, de como publicidad no Deseada, Juegos de azar, pornografia, Violencia, etc - Hace Que los Estudiantes en sí esfuercen Menos es HACER SUS Tareas, debido a la mala Práctica del copiar y pegar. - Muchas de las Páginas encontradas pueden Contener Código Ofensivo Que podria introducir virus o Programas espía en nuestro de Ordenador. Internet de Como Medio de Comunicación En LOS ULTIMOS Jahr Internet sí ha Convertido en Uno de los Medios de Comunicación mas utilizados porción Personas de Todo El Mundo. Hace ALGUNAS Décadas la Gente no utilizaba el Ordenador habitualmente ya Que lo consideraban Una Herramienta párrafo Redactar sos Trabajos o realizarlos MEDIANTE Programas Especializados Que recientemente sí habian inventado. Los mas jovenes, en Cambio veian al Ordenador Como Un nuevo Instrumento párr Jugar Aparte de la Consola. En Aquellos Tiempos Nadie pensaba En que estafa Una Máquina sí pudiese revolucionar El Mundo de la Comunicación. Es Cierto Que navegando porción Internet sí pueden ENCONTRAR Infinidad de Artículos, Música, Películas, etc ya Que allí realizada ESTA TODO generalizado, Pero no deberia considerarse des Medio Único documentarse párrafo, es conveniente consultar Otras fuentes del dependiendio pisos de Trabajo o Información Que se Quiera Buscar, ya Que en algunos aspects porción muy Avanzada Que Esté la Tecnología no Puede Ser Comparada Con La originalidad de los Libros, Los Cuales Han Sido Siempre los Protagonistas de la Información y la Cultura ya Que antiguamente solo la persona Que Sabia leer, ESCRIBIR Y además de ESO disponía de gran CANTIDAD de libros podia defenderse en la sociedad y no dejarse influir facilmente Como La Gente Que No tenia Posibilidades de documentarse. Hoy en milagros HACER Día. Puede del Internet en Cuanto a la Comunicación de Pero de como él los antes mencionado no deberia considerarse el unico Medio párr documentarse Porque ningunas de Toda La Información Publicada es "Correcta", es Decir, heno Gente Que Puede del Redactar Artículos en instancia de parte copiados de algun Libro u Otra page de internet Pero Dando un Lugar Equívocos. En mi Opinión, Internet es sin lujo del Cual MinuteMachine porción TODO lo Escrito los antes y SIRVE de gran assistance Pero also heno Que Tener en Cuenta los Riesgos Que conlleva. 'Internet de como fuente de Información, consulta y Documentación ' Internet no SÓLO Es Un Lugar Donde Datos ENCONTRAR; es, Todo sobre, Una fuente de consulta y de Aprendizaje Permanente y Un lugar de Intercambio de Información. PUEDES ENCONTRAR TODO lo Necesario Para La Preparación De tus Clases: Historia de la Estadística, Vidas de Matemáticos Relacionados estafa this Ciencia, definiciones Precisas Sobre los Conceptos a explicar, ejemplos de Clases Realizadas porciones Otros compañeros, etc Una Posible clasificacion de paginas Útiles es la siguiente: · Portales Institucionales del Ministerio de Educación, COMO EJEMPLO Por el ITE , las Comunidades Autónomas y Otros países. · Páginas de Recursos Educativos, COMO EJEMPLO POR, Educared. · Páginas de Programas Específicos Matemáticos: Descartes, Derive, etc · Páginas Especializadas en Matemáticas, COMO EJEMPLO porción DivulgaMAT y Federación Española de Sociedades de Profesores de Matemáticas . · Revistas Especializadas en Matemáticas, COMO EJEMPLO porción Matematicalia y Suma . · Portales de Trabajo colaborativo de Profesores: Hijo de Cada Vez Mas los Profesores y profesoras Miembros De portales de Trabajo colaborativo Que las Administraciones Públicas o Privadas de las depen Que sos Centros Ponen una Disposición su. En Ellos pueden: · Información actualizada ENCONTRAR Sobre eventos Profesionales Que se van a realizar en distintos Lugares. · Información Útil párrafo generales do Trabajo. · Materiales de Todo tipo párr utilizar en el clase. · Enlaces interesantes Sobre do asignatura. · Grupos de Trabajo estafa Foros de Discusión, repositorios de Intercambio de Materiales Entre los Miembros del Grupo, Foros de conversación en línea, etc 'Publicidad en Internet ' La publicidad en Internet Tiene Como director tool la page web y Su Contenido, párr desarrollar this pisos de publicidad , Que INCLUYE Los Elementos de: Texto , enlace , bandera , web , blog , el blog , logo , Anuncio , audio , vídeos y animación ; teniendo COMO Finalidad dar un study el Producto al usuario Que no está en línea , POR ESTOS Medio de Formatos. Aunque ESTOS hijo los Formatos Tradicionales y Principales, sí encuentran Other Derivados de la web Que Surgen A MEDIDA Que avanza la Tecnología, COMO: videojuego , Instantánea Mensajería , Descarga ( download ), Interacción Con SMS Celulares párr from internet, etc 'Actualidad ' ' ' En la Actualidad Yahoo y Google (con SUS Sistema de publicidad en línea: Bing y AdSense Y AdWords ); ya Poseen ONU Sistema Sólido en Cuanto a publicidad en Internet, en el de Me page web en sí COLOCA en los buscadores de la portal web, en los Sitios adecuados al tema de del Producto a promocionar, y porción CADA clic del usuario en sí ESPECIFICA el Ingreso del Costo en publicidad. Y de como Segundo Sistema Tienen los Anuncios de Textos, Que consistencia en RECUADRO Pequeño ONU, ONU de la estafa título del Producto o Empresa, sin Texto corto de Descripción, y la Dirección web estafa enlace a la page, Qué PUEDE aparecer TANTO En Las Barras laterales, Como en La Superior e inferior de la web. Aumenta La web Por El Tráfico de los usuario Que entran y Hacen click en los enlaces de la Misma, logrando ASI la publicidad. La Promoción De Una web en sí Realiza estafa el AUMENTO de Usuarios de Me visitan, CADA Y Que clic géneros Un Nuevo usuario en los buscadores de forma secuencial y en Un Punto Determinado en El Mundo. Por Lo Que el Hecho de publicidad en Internet Descansa en los pinche Que Realiza el usuario y La Información de imagen y Texto Que recibe. existencial Redes comercializadoras de este sitios verticales Que proporcionan gran Diversificación y Alcance Locales A los Anunciantes. No debemos Pensar de Me publicidad en Internet SÓLO Puede Ser en algunos este sitios, sino-Que TODO site es potencialmente comercial. Con la Penetración de Internet, sí ha Convertido en El Medio Más medible y de Más Alto Crecimiento en la Historia. ACTUALMENTE existencial de los muchas Empresas Que Viven de la publicidad en Internet. Ademas, existencial MUCHOS Valores de Que la Publicidad Interactiva OFRECE TANTO Para El Usuario Como Para Los Anunciantes.